


他回到阿斯加德/He' s Back in Asgard

by SmokedShark



Series: ONE STEP AWAY/一步之遥 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: “……我以奥丁之子、阿斯加德之王的名义，向诸神起誓——即使争吵，分离，因苦难而心生绝望，因人言而心生猜忌，我也永远不会弃你而去，永远不会忌惮你的本性，伤害你的真诚，即使相隔万里，我的灵魂也将永远停留在你触手可及的地方。”





	他回到阿斯加德/He' s Back in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇完，上接雷3彩蛋下接复联预告片，雷3锤x雷1基的伪穿越。  
> 少到可以忽略不计的雷3锤x雷3基的肉渣，微量锤哥的PTSD。
> 
> 但仍然确定是糖。

Thor Odinson回到了阿斯加德。

起初他的身边有风在流动，再之后风变成了云，他在云里穿行了一个世纪那么久，最终他的双脚落在地上，停在彩虹桥一端。

Thor低下头，看着璀璨桥面反射出天上流动的云彩，而他的靴子稳稳地踩在那儿，踩在不久前刚从宇宙中消失的地方。绵延不断的光伸向地平线，远处恢弘的金色仙宫威严地立在他只剩下一半的视野之内，鲜明又残酷。

他想起一千多年前，Odin在他的成人礼上将阿斯加德最好的一匹战马送给了他，他兴高采烈地骑着马在彩虹桥上狂奔，把同伴和弟弟远远甩在身后。那时的Thor也站在他此刻站立的地方，血液里鼓噪着战意，脉搏里跳动着锋芒。仙宫的皇子骑在马上回过头，看着那有朝一日必将属于他的辉金国度，看着他仿佛一伸手就碰得到的天空，看着他朋友们的坐骑气喘吁吁地追上来，不可一世的爽朗笑声响彻九界。

这只是个梦，或是他一厢情愿地以为自己在做梦。Thor朝宫殿的方向走去，靴子跟撞在桥面上，回响亲切而熟悉。他走得很慢，混沌的脑袋徒劳地思考，风忠实地跟随他，像臣民追随王。

他的时间度量显然出了问题：上一秒他以为自己还在去往地球的飞船上，下一秒他就回到了阿斯加德——一个显然不属于他的阿斯加德。

 

他回到了Odin的阿斯加德。

 

Thor看见他祖父完好无损的雕像矗立在城外，那早该在几年前的战役中就被他驾着飞船撞坏了。他记得Loki当时在一旁嬉皮笑脸地嘲笑他的驾驶技术，建议他把最后一根幸免于难的柱子也撞了，不知是真唯恐天下不乱还是只想调侃他。他甚至看到那两株伴生的巨树，完好无损地种在母亲的花园里。直到Frigga离世前，她一直精心照料着那个花园，而那两颗树，是她多年前亲手种下的。

她叫它们Thor和Loki，看着它们像她的两个儿子一样，在百年后枝繁叶茂，朝着不同的方向疯狂生长，却因为根茎早已难舍难分，而不得不终生彼此纠缠。

Thor越走越快，最后他朝仙宫飞奔而去，宏伟灿烂的宫殿向他逼近，像飞行的金色山脉。

他的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。

Thor很少告诉别人，他曾在诸神黄昏之后的无数个梦里回到过他的故土。崩落的阿斯加德没能让他歇斯底里，却从他的心脏上悄无声息地割下了一块。准确来说，知道这件事的人只有Loki一个。在温情混杂着暴力的夜里他曾经被Loki窥探，又因这被迫的坦诚而索性放下了心结。

“是的，我不止一次地想要回去。”作为惩罚，他咬了弟弟的脖子，那里泛着粉色，翻涌着情动，让他又不忍心咬得太重。“我并不以此为耻，毕竟我从那里开始——我们都从那里开始。”

“可现在，这里才是你的阿斯加德。”Loki说。他坏心眼儿地故意指着自己的心口，而不是其他任何一个方向。“这里，就在这儿。”

Thor知道，Loki是在向他暗示某些令他羞于承认的念头，以他从未试图改正过的恶劣。他心知肚明Thor不会在此刻否认，所以才能在面对他犹犹豫豫的热爱时肆无忌惮。

他不知道自己在这些混乱念头的纠缠下跑了多久，一只脚刚踏进仙宫的大门，身后一个声音就忽然叫住他。

“站在那儿别动，外邦人。”

Thor不必回头，也知道那是Odin。

雷神慢慢转过身来：“父亲。”

和他最后一次见到的Odin不同，此时他的父亲仍然光辉英武，仿佛九界的荣耀尽由他一人掌握。

但众神之父却盯着他沉默了。没什么好奇怪的。Thor自嘲地想。儿子被人剃了头发，还丢了一只眼睛，任何一个父亲都不可能无动于衷，更何况他相信Odin是真的爱他——爱他们俩。

Odin不吭声看着他，独眼中闪过克制的悲伤。这不像Odin，却击中了Thor。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”众神之父压低声音问。他听上去不像看起来那般威严，情绪摇摇欲坠，仿佛一个糟糕的答案就能立刻击垮他。“谁伤的你？”

Thor注视着他的父亲。Odin没有一丝欣慰，也没有半点释然，可他的担心看起来像要把他撕裂了。他没有问Mjölnir去哪儿了，也没有问他为什么如此狼狈地回到阿斯加德，却问他为什么丢了一只眼睛，为什么受伤了，没有人可以伤害战无不胜的Thor，恶作剧之神可以一次又一次地欺骗他，捉弄他，但是没人能真的让他受伤——

世上有一个人会这样，但他想那不会是Odin。

“不必担心，弟弟。”

 

Thor看着他父亲闭上眼睛，在温暖的金光中化身成另一个人。

“满意了？”

和身上的华服毫不搭调，Loki的表情相当狼狈，令Thor后知后觉地发现自己出现得不是时候。恶作剧之神盯着Thor，毫不掩饰汹涌的怨恨，眼眶红通通的，像是刚掉过眼泪。他的头发短得甚至盖不住耳朵，绿眼睛里的爱和恨那么生涩而极端地搅拌在一起，那是站在愚蠢自大鲁莽的Thor身边的Loki，也只有愚蠢自大鲁莽的Thor才会对这样的Loki无动于衷。

“你的眼睛又怎么了？”Thor扯动嘴角笑了笑。他以为自己还能打趣，却不如预料中洒脱。“谁让你哭了？”

“现在你倒关心起我来了，哥哥。”Loki冷笑一声。他恶狠狠地盯着Thor，像是想干脆用视线杀死他，再重新找回被一只丢掉的眼睛给暂时击垮的脾气。“可今时不同往日了。现在你是个罪人，而我是阿斯加德的王。你该在我面前跪下，而不是颐指气使，你该求我宽恕你，让你留在仙宫——”

Thor知道自己在哪里了。准确来说，他知道自己面对的是哪个时间点的Loki了。他曾在自己初次加冕礼之后犯下大错，那是他第一次，也是唯一一次被盛怒的Odin放逐到中庭，反省自己作为神之子的罪过。

“——求我啊，战无不胜的Thor，求我别再把你放逐到中庭去，求我别再让你回去跟那些无知的蝼蚁作伴，在他们中间毫无尊严地慢慢腐烂——”

“够了，Loki。”Thor打断了他。他发现Loki越是说下去眼圈就越红，几乎盛不住新一轮的眼泪了。尽管Thor不知道在他来之前是什么让他哭过，至少他自己还可以选择不成为让Loki又开始掉眼泪的导火索。“你在伤害你自己。”

“这算什么？”Loki挑起一边的眉毛。这表情若是在平时，还能激起Thor的一丝警惕，然而当下，它几乎毫无说服力。“我让你觉得可怜？”

“当然不……我只是很抱歉，弟弟。我很抱歉。对你，对父亲，母亲，对你们所有人——”

——为我错误的选择。为最终使你们失去了归处。

这句话压在他身上的时间太久了，Thor几乎脱口而出，丝毫不顾Loki的心情，而这又犯了他以前最常犯的错误。

Loki难以置信地瞪大了眼睛——他的眼泪还是掉下来了。

“不。”他用手捂住脸，过了好半天才重新露出魔法修饰过的，端整平静的表情。“你不是我哥哥——你不是Thor。”

“我是。”

“就算阿斯加德消失，Thor也不会说这样的话。”他的声音掩饰不住动摇，像灰暗的墙皮从颓败的房子上不可逆地剥落。“他不会道歉，也不会反省，更不会觉得有必要对我说这些——”

那些话语话像细密的芒刺扎在Thor身上。尽管Thor知道他不是有意的，毕竟Loki无法预知在未来将要面对的那些别离和失去，但疼痛终归还是无可避免，更何况他的新伤旧伤哪一道也不曾真正痊愈。

可他依旧一声不吭地听完了Loki的牢骚，才心平气和地开口提议：

“你想看看我的记忆吗？”

Loki警惕地皱起眉头：“你到底在打什么——”

这次Thor没让他说完。他伸手握住Loki的肩膀和脖子将他拉近，他们的额头贴着对方，像两个年少无知的小王子，在他们的秘密基地里分享那些有趣的小秘密。天知道他的梦境什么时候能结束，他还有多少时间能留在这儿。他脑子里的两种念头快把他扯成两半了；一部分的他当然想留下，想用他漫长的一辈子改写过去，让他的弟弟再也找不出什么掉眼泪的理由，让他的父亲和母亲能在生命尽头手挽着手一起安详地走进英灵殿，让那个愚蠢的、自大的、鲁莽的，爱却不自知的Thor干脆腐烂在地球上。

但阿斯加德需要他。Loki在等着他。

“这不是商量。”Thor说。“看你想看的。”

Loki湿漉漉的眼睛突然回来了。失去了魔法的控制，他的眼泪就像无穷尽的泉水一样不断地往外涌。他震惊地看着Thor，拼命挣脱对方的桎梏，但他的哥哥按得那么紧，几乎要把他的脖子捏断了。

最终他只能犹豫不决地抬起手来，拥抱他哥哥的头和肩膀。

Loki的读心术并不成熟，几个月前他才刚开始向Frigga学习这门技艺，但显然Thor想给他的太多，也太心急了。Loki皱起眉头，那些迎面而来的记忆几乎要将他冲垮：他看见自己曝尸荒野，身边的Thor悲痛欲绝；他看见Mjölnir被毁作碎片，看见自己像宇宙垃圾一样掉进某个脏兮兮的星球，Thor站在斗技场里，笑嘻嘻地向他挥动着手里的锤子——

他看见他们乘着飞船，离开了阿斯加德。飞船头也不回地朝着宇宙航行，仙宫仍然金碧辉煌的影子在他们身后无限缩小。

他看见……他和Thor，终于还是滚上了床。

他被Thor摁着肩膀丢进床垫里，他眼睛亮得厉害，他脸上的表情那么期待，就像等这一刻已经等了几千年。他们不需要时间脱光对方，对神来说那连一眨眼的功夫都不算。Thor低着头，亲吻他光滑的额头，渡鸦羽毛般的头发，纤细的脖子和锁骨，起伏的胸口，颤抖的腹肌，大腿曲线的尽头，蜷曲的膝盖内侧，留下一串一串那么细密而温存的爱痕，而他却只会在Thor身上留下牙印和抓挠的痕迹。

除此之外，他不知道还能用什么证明自己的爱比Thor更多。

他当然比Thor爱得更多。因为他也恨Thor，而他知道Thor永远都不会恨他。

他们克制又没完没了地在那个狭小的休息室里交合，Thor把自己撞进他的温柔乡，一遍又一遍，浑身每一寸肌肤都在对方身上摩擦得发烫，几乎能生出火来。他们没做到筋疲力尽，因为神永远不会筋疲力尽。

最后是Thor先停了下来。他温柔地挪开Loki懒洋洋搭在他身上的腿，一只胳膊搂着他的脖子。

“我以奥丁之子、阿斯加德之王的名义，向诸神起誓——”

 

“——够了。”

Loki被猛地推开。Thor的手劲很大，又推得很急，他向后一倾，跌坐在了地上。

“那些不属于你。”Thor说。

他看着Loki，视线像凝固的海水一样温和平静。Thor弯下腰，把弟弟拉了起来，那一瞬间，他发现自己突然变得虚弱。

和方才推开Loki的时候不同，现在他的手开始使不上力气，视线也开始模糊，仿佛整个人正在被一点点地从这个本不属于他的世界中抽离开来。

“你在改变时间运行的方式。”Loki湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。他说得很慢，Thor知道那是他思考时的习惯。“这不正常，而且非常危险，Thor——”

“你说的对，我是该走了。”Thor故作轻松地耸耸肩膀，心里却沉重极了。这根本不是一次理想的会面，他把珍贵的机会搞砸了，甚至没能说出几句真正改变他们关系的话。

毫无来由地，他觉得这可能是一场真正的离别。

“你还有话想对我说吗？”

Loki抿着嘴唇站在那儿，一声不吭。他衣衫不整，眼圈发红，看上去就像是个做错了事的孩子——也许他本来就是。Thor想。

“我不该对父亲说那些话，哥哥。”他艰难地，气喘吁吁地说。“我很抱歉。”

他的回答出乎Thor的意料。

“他会原谅你的。”Thor拥抱他年轻的弟弟。和他们开始上床的时候不一样，这时候的Loki仍然瘦小，仍然会为一些肢体接触而微妙地惊慌失措，他温和地拍着弟弟的肩膀，Loki如他所愿地放松。“……他会原谅我们俩的。”

“你什么也没有做错。”Loki说。他又恢复了那种带着怨恨的腔调，但这次他不吝回抱Thor。“在Odin眼里，你永远不会有错。”

“Thor是个笨蛋。”他抚摸着Loki的后脑勺对他说。他的弟弟，那么诡计多端，那么容易受伤，Thor Odinson准是笨蛋中的笨蛋，才会在少不更事的时候透支他仿佛取之不尽用之不竭的喜爱，又反过来伤害他。

“但他比谁都要爱你，如同你比谁都要爱他。而且他永远不会——”

——他永远不会背弃誓言。

Thor不确定Loki是否听到了他的最后一句话。他最后看见Loki向他伸出手，却只抓住空气。那和他最近的另一段记忆完全重合，像利刃不留余地刺进他柔软的部分。

风又回来了。他重新坠入云里，不知自己会飘去何处。

或许他会再次回到阿斯加德，但那一定是很久，很久以后的事。

 

“……我以奥丁之子、阿斯加德之王的名义，向诸神起誓——即使争吵，分离，因苦难而心生绝望，因人言而心生猜忌，我也永远不会弃你而去，永远不会忌惮你的本性，伤害你的真诚，即使相隔万里，我的灵魂也将永远停留在你触手可及的地方。”

Loki的绿眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着他。Thor一本正经地说完，他却笑了起来。

“我做过一个梦。”Loki说。“那时你本该被Odin放逐到中庭，另一个你却自己跑回来了。”

他笑着笑着，突然又流下了眼泪。他的眼泪在Thor面前好像是那么不值钱，但Thor总是如获至宝一样，替他擦去它们，或者是吻去它们。

他们做了一晚上，Loki很久都没有这样累过，他连挪挪腰都不想，却伸手抓住那只正帮他拭去眼泪的手，亲吻Thor的手掌心，仿佛那里攥着他对幸福的全部定义：

“那时没能听完的话，就算你当时告诉了我，我也不会相信的。”

 

Thor睁开眼睛。

起初他觉得自己像是撞坏了脑袋，思维一片空白，对自己身在何处毫无概念。之后他勉强移动酸疼的身体，才发现这是另一个太空船舱。

他抬起痛觉集中的左手，发现指甲的缝隙里有一根卷曲的短发，漆黑像是渡鸦的羽毛。

“——嘿，你好啊，外星人。”

Thor闻声扭过头去。他身后分明站着一群看起来更像是外星人的外星人：表情轻松的小胡子男人，一只身体长得像树干的大眼睛生物，一只全副武装的浣熊，还有一个头上长着触角的女人，和一个肤色像是Banner亲戚的女人。

“……你们是谁？”

他困惑地问。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写完觉得好土哦这个梗，简直随处可见（……  
> 其实这个文最开始的脑洞大得很诡异，我自己脑补的设定是：锤锤穿越了平行世界，但只要他试图对旧的世界线做出改动，那么他就会在做出改变的一瞬间回到原本的世界。一代基妹听了他的真情告白之后大受感动，反正想通了不打约顿了，之后可能就跟约顿交好，然后约顿人帮他们打了灭霸，之后的时间线都会改变，再然后他就不需要交出宇宙魔方，最后大家一起打败了灭霸之类的……  
> 但是写的时候觉得这一堆对主题其实没什么帮助，bug一大堆，也没什么太大必要。就算只看现在的正文也可以get到一个锤锤改变了以前的基妹，他们互相坦诚，创造出新世界线的新可能性这个信息，我觉得这就足够了，小bug肯定有，但不重要，只要能够传达到“爱能创造希望”的主题，这个文我就没有白写，大家也没有白看XD  
> 不过我想雷3世界线的Loki一定也是相信的，他们在未来还会重新相见。  
> 努力在规避之前大量写剧本带来的一些遗留问题，希望这一次没有矫枉过正……
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
